Pokemon: Eternal Return
by Pokemania252
Summary: A world once know as fiction has taken form in reality. Many years passed since Pokemon have joined us. Nothing remains of the old world, and nothing from the fictional world is remembered. This is the story of Ashton Kathum, a boy who's journey reflects the one of Ash Ketchum. He will meet many people and Pokemon on his quest to be the very best.
1. Chapter 0- Prologue

Prologue:

Pokemon used to only be a fantasy, but with the knowledge of the multiverse they were brought into our reality. Mad scientists were able to find a universe that was exactly the same as what was presented to us in fiction. We learned how Pokeballs worked and how they are made, we used that to capture them. We learned how the government worked and how to have a working society, we used that knowledge to make our world a better place. 1000 years have passed since Pokemon have been brought to our planet, our universe, and our reality has been blessed and cursed with them. Wars broke out and many people died, they used Pokemon as tools for war. In the end, our world turned out like the fictional one. Everything is peaceful among the nations, but things are turning out a bit weird. The world we live in is turning more and more like the one in fiction in recent years. People have been turning up, familiar faces and names have started to appear. Companies called Silph and Devon has begun in Japan, and many terrorist organizations have popped up. Some just to cause trouble, some to recreate the universe, some to end it, and some to separate humans from the magical creatures. All regular animals have gone extinct, and all that remains are stories that contain them. Laws have been passed to not cause danger in completely mirroring the fictional world in the early years. No one remembers though, it's as if… time is repeating itself. What we knew as imaginary is slowly becoming real. An experiment gone wrong has escaped in Japan a few years back. Barely anyone has knowledge of the world before Pokemon remains, so there was no warning of its power. Also, nothing remains of the world ours is based on. Gone, nothing but a song is left. My name is Ashton Kathum, most people call me Ash, and this is my story of how I learned my life was once lived before.


	2. Chapter 1- The Beginning

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning

"Ashton Fletcher Kathum! You get down here this instance young man!" My mother yells from the bottom of the staircase.

"Shit…" I whisper to myself. "Coming!" It's never good when your parent says your full name.

I run out of my bedroom door and down the stairs to see her standing with discontent.

"Yes mom?" I say nervously.

"Care to explain this?" She holds up my most recent report card.

"Sorry Mom, I have just been too excited recently. I get to start a Pokemon journey next week!"

"That doesn't mean that grades aren't important." Mom puts her hand over her face. "Just… try to do well on your finals tomorrow?"

"Yes mother...?" I bow in front of her.

"I know that grades aren't going to matter in due time, but please finish strong, for me."

I turned 15 in November, which means I could get my first Pokemon this April. I could've started sooner, but I wouldn't be able to get a starter Pokemon. I waited for this day for years, and it's almost time. On the 1st of April following your 15th birthday, you can decide to continue school to pursue a career in society, or become an official Pokemon trainer. Only four kids my age are going to become trainers in a few days, which is the smallest group of people starting. I only had to finish my school finals and I'm free from the binds of this city.

"Ashton, can you go get the mail? I have to prepare dinner. There have been a lot of mail robberies lately." Mom asks as she walks to the kitchen.

"Ok."

I walk out the front door, and down the walkway. We live in the rural parts of the city, but not too far out. I love big cities, but it's nice to be alone with only a few people out here. As I walk the mailbox, I see the Viridian City skyline in the distance. It's all I ever known, I rest my arms on the mailbox as I stare off into space. After daydreaming for a moment, I notice a package protruding from the mailbox.

"Was Mom expecting a package today? Or is it a neighbor's?" I say as I pull out the package.

I grabbed the few letters that accompanied the package and walked back into the house.

"What was there?" Mom asks as I walk in.

"Bill, bill, feed the poor kids, bill, and a package." I shuffle the mail as I read them.

"A package? Who for?"

"It's for...me?" I say puzzled, while looking at the address.

"Were you expecting something?"

"No I wasn-" I realized what it could be.

I ran to the dining room table and sat down with the box. Mom walks up beside me to watch me open it. I tear off the tape and open the box slowly. I opened it to see a red hat with a white front with a green symbol.

"I got it! This is the greatest day of my life!" I exclaim with excitement.

"It's… a hat." Mom says unamused.

"Not just any hat, it's the official Pokemon League Expo hat. Only 100 of these were made and sent out to lucky winners!"

"Oh is this the thing you got like a million postcards for?"

"Yep, and it was worth it." I say as I put the hat on my head. "I am so ready for my journey!"

"You really love Pokemon, don't ya?" Mom asks with a smile.

"They can so cute and cool at the same time! They're so magical sometimes." I start to get excited.

"Well dinner is almost ready, can you turn on the news before we eat?" Mom asks as she walks back to the kitchen.

"Yeah." I get up to grab the TV remote.

I turned the TV on and went to the news channel. Nothing interesting ever happens so I don't even know why we watch it.

"_Breaking News tonight at 6: America has officially adopted the name 'Unova' at the request of millions of civilians, the region is now the biggest in the world._"

"Finally! They did it." I say as I sit down.

Unova was the other name for New York City for a while, after it was deemed its own in congress recently, there were votes to have the whole country be called Unova. There are many regions in the world, only some have special names. America has 2; Unova and Alola. Alola is Hawaii and is based on the greeting word, Aloha. Other countries that have special treatment are France, United Kingdom, and Japan. Japan has had a verbal civil war because many parts of the country wanted to have a different name. In the end, Japan has four; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. France's is called Kalos and United Kingdom is called Galar. Many other places have special names, but aren't well known.

"Ok, here's tonight's dinner. Meatloaf and mashed potatoes!" Mom says as she sits the plate in front of me.

"Wow! This looks delicious, thank you!" I put my hands together and start to pray.

I sit silent for a moment before digging in. My mom is the greatest cook ever, she has her own restaurant on this side of town, and she makes a lot of money from it. She never tries to spoil me, and I'm glad I'm not a spoiled brat.

"Mmph, ooo ood!" I shove my face with meatloaf.

"Don't eat too fast! You'll get sick at that rate." Mom says with a giggling tone.

The TV gets her attention. "_And on Tuesday, expect a heavy thunderstorm in the late morning to early afternoon. The rest of the week should be clear with the chance of scattered showers. Back to the desk…_"

"Looks like bad weather for you when you start your journey Ashton."

I clear my throat with water. " Ahh, don't worry Mom, I hope to get to the city by noon. I can always bunker down in the forest like I did when I got lost when I was younger if the weather gets too bad." I say to reassure her.

"Ok, be careful though." She finally picks up her fork to start eating.

"Thanks!" I put my fork down onto the plate and sat back relaxed.

"You're dwone!?" Mom says surprised as she takes her first bite.

"Sorry, it was just so tasty! *hiccup*" I say as I stand up to put the plate in the kitchen."

"Well, go get ready for bed. You need to be at your best for those finals." Mom says as she continues to eat.

"Alright, I should study a bit. My algebra is a bit lacking."

I walk upstairs back into my room, I sit down at my desk chair and open my laptop. The laptop was still on, and was showing the finals review for tomorrow. I finished all of them except for math. I found math difficult, but I still liked it.

~~~2 hour later~~~

"Ashton…"

"Mmm, huh?" I say as I lift my head from my desk.

"How long you were you sleeping?" Mom asks as she closes my laptop.

"Ugh." I rub my eyes. "Last time I checked the clock it was 8:20….5?"

"It's 9:00 now. You should brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

"I will. Is laundry done?" I ask as I stand up to leave the room.

"Yes, I'll put your clothes up while your in the bathroom." Mom says as she walks past me.

I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing. I remain eye contact with my mirror self as a strange tune comes out of my mouth.

"I anna e, a ery ess." I pause and remove the toothbrush from my mouth.

What was that so familiar, yet so foreign? It sounded like I knew it my whole life.

"I wanna be, the very best." It sounds so familiar, but what is it?... "Meh." I continue to brush my teeth, not thinking about it too much.

"Bleck." I say as I spit the toothpaste out of my mouth. I grab a cup by the sink and rinse my mouth with it. I walk back to my bedroom to see Mom putting the last of my clothes in my closet. The closet was built in under my bed. I loved my bed, it looked somewhat like a loft.

"There, now you should get to bed Ashton. Good night." She kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

I change into my pajamas, because Mom hates when I just sleep in regular clothes. I turn off the lights and climb onto my bed. My bed was very soft, Mom just got me a new mattress and it feels amazing. Speaking of feeling amazing, I have a deed to do. I have a daily schedule for masturbation, and I was a bit overdue. I lay my head down and lower my shorts, slowly pleasuring myself. It always feels nice to relieve some stress. I pick up speed and grab a tissue from beside my bed. I pant quietly as I reach the climax. The tissues really come in handy when your my age. I clean the evidence, and wad the tissue. I sit up with wadded up tissue and look at my trash can across the room. I do practice swings before throwing it in the trash.

"Go tissue ball!" I whisper as I release it from my hand.

The wad flies through the air and lands directly in the trash can.

"Gotcha…" I say as I plop my head back on the pillow.

I love sleep, one day I slept for 13 hours. It was so long, Mom started to worry and ended the streak. I was out instantly, as soon as my head went down I was asleep. I never woke up th

"Wake up Ashton, your alarm didn't go off." Mom says as she walks in.

"Up up! Im up!" I say as I jolted out of bed.

"Be careful or you'll...fall…" Mom says as I fall off my bed ladder head first.

"I'm ok… what time is it?"

"If you didn't throw your clock at the wall maybe we would know." Mom says as she holds up my broken Pokeball clock.

"Sorry Mom…"

"You got 40 minutes until the 1st bell rings. I'll drive you once you eat breakfast."

"Ok!" I ran out of my room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Cereal is a good meal for the rushed, and I am being rushed.

"Let's see… no… no… ah yes." I say as I find the Groudon oats.

It's cereal for old people, but it sure tastes good. I grab the Moomoo milk out of the fridge and pour myself a bowl.

"Mmm." I say after every bite.

"Are you going to take a shower?" Mom enters the room with a towel in hand.

"Yeah, just let me…" I start drinking the milk out of the bowl.

I stood up and grabbed the towel from her hand and went back upstairs to the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a few minutes! I yell as I close the door.

I notice that Mom put some clothes for me by the sink. It would have been weird if I said no to the shower. I go to the shower and pull the shower knob. The water shoots out very cold. I slowly turn the knob until the water gets warm.

"Perfect…" I say as I flick the water off my hand.

I take off my pajamas and step in. I grab my shampoo and put some in my hand. I put my hands in my hair and start scrubbing.

"*hum* like no one ever was-" That song again, it's haunting me.

I turn to make the shower a little hotter. I place my hand on the knob and gently turn it to the left.

"Ever so S-I-i-g-h-t-I-y...Fuck!" The water gets way hotter than I wanted.

"Ahh Shi-!" I turn the knob and knocked over a bottle. I slipped on it and fell, managing to grab the shower door before hitting the ground.

I stand back up and continue to clean my hair. The water was right where I wanted it, at least where it's tolerable. I finish my shower and step out to dry myself. The towel absorbed all the water from my hair and skin. This new towel works wonders. I look in the mirror as I grab my clothes. My hair naturally spikes out, no matter what I do. I like my hair somewhat long, and for some reason it wont grow any more than it has now. I haven't gotten a haircut in a year, and nothing shows that. I put my clothes and walk to my room to get my laptop and backpack. Mom must've put it in there while I was showering, it was sitting by the door. I grab my backpack, and walked down to the front door to see Mom waiting for me.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." We walk out the door.

I get in the car and Mom starts to back out the driveway. The road we live on is not paved, never was. Mom had to buy very sturdy tires to be able to drive here. It takes a little less than a mile until we finally get on the paved road. The professor's lab is the 1st thing you'll see on this road when you get to it, he lived on the city border. Eventually, we arrive at my school.

"Good luck Ashton." Mom says as I open the car door.

"I'll do good, don't worry." I say as I step out.

Mom drives off to work and I'm standing in the courtyard in front of the school. I look up at the clock tower and think how this is my last day here. All the other kids are staying in school, while I and three others start on Pokemon journey's. The bell rings cueing us to go to our finals. I'm ready, to leave my school in glory.

~~~5 hours later ~~~

"I… got all C's" I say as I look at my final report card.

"Geez, it's not too bad Ash." My friend Reggie reassures me while patting my back.

"I tried, that's all that matters."

"2 o'clock, look who it is…" Reggie tells me and I look slightly to the right.

"Well ain't it Asstown?" It was Grayson Spruce, my school bully. At least, that's what others think he is to me.

"Grayson." I say to him as I finish my sandwich.

"So, I heard that you two fuckers here are starting journeys too."

"Yeah, what about it?" Reggie says with confusion.

Grayson grabs me by the shirt, and pulls me up.

"You better not get in my way, Ashy boy. I will wipe the floor with you if you slow me down." He states and throws me down in my chair. "Smell ya later." He walks away.

"He thinks that just because his Grandpa is the professor that he is all high and mighty." I say as I readjust my shirt collar.

"I guess that the power has gotten to his head." Reggie says as he stands out of the chair. "So I guess I'll see you in the morning at the lab."

"Yep, see ya." I say as he walks off.

I check my phone to see that it's 2pm. Mom is coming home early at 3:30, and she wanted me to get home as soon as I was done with tests. She wanted to give me something, I wonder what.

I leave the school to walk home. The walk is about 45 minutes, but I enjoy it for the scenery. Barely anyone lives where I do, so around halfway through the walk I'm all alone. I hate being alone, it's a source of suffering. But when I get my first Pokemon tomorrow, it'll all change.

"I will travel across the land, searching far and wide." I stop walking. "That song again?"

Where have I heard it before? Did I dream that? I couldn't have made it up, I'm not the creative type. I see my house emerge from the horizon and I start running to it. As I'm running, Mom drives by me and pulled in front of the house. I guess she got off early today. I get to the house as she opens the door.

"So what did you want to give me?" I say as I walk in, closing the door behind me.

"This." She opens a closet and pulls out a bag.

She hands it to me and I walked to the couch.

"It's for your journey."

"Thanks Mom." I open the bag to see a blue jacket with white short sleeves.

"I saw you eyeing it at the marketplace everytime we walked by, so I bought it for you. Keep going."

I pull the jacket out and see a pair of green fingerless gloves at the bottom of the bag.

"These look amazing." I put the gloves on and admire my hands.

"I knew you would enjoy them. I would hate myself if you didn't. Now, you need to help me with my gardening. Take those off and come out back."

Mom always had me help with the garden. This time of year she grew carrots, and I was happy doing it this time. We worked until the sun went down.

"The Lathem's from down the street made us some potato casserole as a send off for you." Mom says as she takes off her work gloves.

"Really!? Yay!" I throw down the shovel and run inside to wash my hands.

Mom pulls the casserole out of the oven where she kept it warm. We enjoyed the meal and I gave a call to thank for it. I went to my room to figure out some things.

"Another Pokemon! No…" I lower my Pokeball clock in my hand.

I was trying to figure out a victory pose for when I catch a Pokemon.

"How about… Alright! I caught a Pokemon!" I throw my hand into the air with the ball.

"That feels good…" I decided on that. I turn to my TV to see a rerecording of last year's Pokemon League. The final battle was amazing, Gengar vs. Nidorino. In the end, the Gengar ended up on top. I stared religiously at the screen until Mom came barging in.

"Ashton! It is a Quarter past 12. Get to bed now! You need to be up at 7." Mom demands as she turns my TV off.

"Ok ok…" I say as I take off my new hat.

"Get into your pajamas too, I need to see this light off in five minutes."

I get into my pajamas and turn off the lights. Mom came in and said good night as I climbed into bed. I dreamed forever that night, about what starter I would choose.

"Bulbasaur is simple, good for beginners." I say in my sleep

"Charmander is a nice challenge, I like challenges. Squirtle is all around a good choice."

At some point during the night, I made a grave mistake.

"Alright, I choose you…" I threw my clock at the wall again.

I continued to sleep soundly, throughout the whole night. But for far too long.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Chapter 2- A Fateful Encounter

Chapter 2: A Fateful Encounter

"Gah!" I spring up in bed.

I jolt my head to the window to see that the sun is beaming through.

"It doesn't do that until…" I look at the floor of my bed to see my clock in shambles.

"Crap! I'm late!" I jump to the ground and put on my shoes.

I run down the stairs and right out the front door.

"Oh shit, oh God, oh shit, craaaap!"

I never ran this fast in my life, for a moment I was an Olympic sprinter.

"Please please please let there be one left!" I clenched my fists and started to run faster.

The lab was about 10 minutes away on foot. At my rate, I got there in 3. As I approached the building, I noticed that groups of people were leaving the area. This was bad, really bad.

"Professor Spru-!" I collide with the opening front door the lab.

"Well ain't it Ass, late as usual." Grayson greets me with a snarky attitude.

I managed to hold my ground. But I hit my head somewhat hard.

"Grayson? You got your Pokemon?" I say as I see the Pokeball in his hand.

"Yes siree. And it appears that there's nothing left for you."

"What did you choose?"

"As if I would tell you, you'll learn in due time. If you aren't dead in a ditch somewhere before then. Piss off before I pummel you." Grayson pushed me to the side and leaves.

Jerk. I would love to do something about him, but that's not my focus now. I need to get a Pokemon.

"Professor?" I slowly walked into the lab.

I walk around the main room for a moment until I notice he is out back tending to his flowers.

"I'm here for a Pokemon!" I exclaim after opening the glass sliding door.

"Ah!" I startled him. "Oh Ashton, it's only you. Nearly gave this old man a heart attack."

"Sorry sir, but… I'm here now!." I say completely exhausted.

"Uh…" He examined my clothes. "Here for a sleepover?"

"I'm here to get my first Pokemon! I kinda overslept."

"Hmm… Oh your the last of the four kids starting a journey today. But I'm afraid that…" Professor Spruce states awkwardly.

"I know I'm late, but please… I'm ready." I bow in front of him.

"Come with me."

He walks inside and leads me to a side room. The room is filled with red, blue, and green furniture.

"I thought long and hard, and I'm going to pick Squirtle!" I exclaim as I examine the room.

"Unfortunately, Squirtle has been chosen."

"How about Bulbasaur?" I start looking in all the hidden spots of the room.

"That was taken also."

"Charmander then?" I whimper quietly.

"They have… all been taken." The professor Spruce says sadly.

I start to tear up. This couldn't be happening.

"So I have to start my journey without a Pokemon?"

"There is one more, but I'm not sure if-"

"I'll take it!" I interrupt him. "It's my fault for sleeping in, I can deal with it."

He sighs and points up. I back up to see a different color along an indoor balcony. Professor Spruce walks to the staircase and I follow him up.

"Why is this area yellow?" I ask as I scan the area.

I see a little tail peeking from behind a plant.

"What's that?" I walk towards it and a Pokemon runs away from it, back to the professor.

"This is Pikachu, he is your first Pokemon." Spruce says as Pikachu peeks from behind his leg.

I was over excited. I finally had a Pokemon. I got on my knees and crawled to him.

"Hi Pikachu, I guess I'm your trainer now." I reach out my hand and Pikachu bites my finger. "Ow!"

"This Pikachu can be a little feisty…" Spruce tries to warn me.

"I can only blame myself." I pick up Pikachu and stand up.

Pikachu looked at me with angry eyes.

"My name is Ashton, I want to be your friend!" I smile to try to get Pikachu's trust.

"Pika…" Pikachu's cheeks light up.

"I would put Pikachu down." Professor Spruce steps back.

"Huh, Why? Aaaahaaaaag!" Pikachu started to shock me.

After a few seconds, the shocks stopped. I fell to the ground and Pikachu left my arms.

"Wha-a-at wa-s th-at?" I sputter the words, still feeling the electricity.

"Pikachu is an electric type, as you can tell." Professor Oak bends down to me.

I sit up and shake my head.

"Well I choose Pikachu! A little shock can't hurt" I jump up energetically.

"Ashton, you really need to stop throwing your clock." Mom walks into the room with my backpack and clothes.

"Mom you're here?"

"You left in such a hurry, I couldn't ask any questions." She hands me my clothes and puts my hat on my head.

I change in a side room and we all walk into the main lab.

"Ashton. Your phone, please." Professor Spruce holds out his hand.

"Uh…" I pat my pockets looking for it.

Mom opens a side pocket on my backpack and pulls out my phone. She gave it to the Professor and he hooked it to a machine.

"So what are you doing?" I lean over his shoulder to look at the computer screen

"Giving you your Pokedex. Rotom, come out." He continues to type of the keyboard and Rotom flies from the computer.

"What the-?" The Rotom scares me as it flies in front of me.

"Rotom, do you mind?"

Professor Spruce holds up my phone and Rotom merges with it.

"Here you go, your phone is now a Pokedex."

"Wow! My phone is red now." I examine the phone in my hand.

A face appears on the back and winks. A lightning bolt appears from the top and then retracts. I put my new Pokedex in my pocket. The Professor turns back to the desk and opens a drawer. He grabs some Pokeballs and hands them to me.

"Here are some Pokeballs, I assume you know how to use them."

"I do, thank you sir."

"And Here is Pikachu's Pokeball." He hands me a Pokeball with a little lightning symbol on it.

I grab the Pokeball and face Pikachu. I get on one knee and hold it out.

"Pikachu, return."

"Pika." Pikachu turns away.

"What's wrong?"

"This Pikachu hates its Pokeball. I have barely ever been able to get him." Professor Spruce points out.

"Pikachu, get in the ball." I command with a stern tone.

"Pika!" Pikachu swats the ball out of my hand into my face.

"Aag!" The ball makes me fall back.

Pikachu laughs and I sit up irritated.

"This is gonna be tough."

After some more talk, I said goodbye to Mom and Professor Spruce and left for Viridian City. Pikachu refused to follow so I tied a clothes line to his waist and started to drag him with me. He tried to resist me pulling and I eventually had enough.

"Can you please cooperate Pikachu? I say as we reach the edge of Pallet Town.

"Pikachu…" He tries to untie himself.

"Sigh* Let me get that."

I bend down and untie the line. Pikachu liked that but was still mad at me.

"Better?" I put the clothes line back in my backpack.

"Pi." Pikachu turns away again.

"Your quite stubborn." I stand up and look around.

I notice a Pidgey picking at the ground about 30 feet away. I could catch a Pokemon now, maybe Pikachu will help me.

"Cool, a Pidgey! Pikachu use Quick Attack!" I point at the Pidgey and Pikachu looks at me with an unamused face.

"Pi…" Pikachu runs onto a rock and lays down.

"Pikachu! Can you help me here?"

Pikachu lays his head down and looks at me silently.

"Fine. I'll do this myself." I pull a Pokeball off my belt and press the button to grow it.

"I'll show that I don't need you. Pokeball go!" I throw the ball at the Pidgey but it hits it back to me without batting an eye. It flies off before I can try anything else

Pikachu laughs again and I started to get mad. I was making a fool of myself, and Pikachu's getting a kick out of it. I pick up a rock and look around.

"Is there anymore…" I look around and see another in tall grass.

I throw the rock and hit the Pidgey, but it wasn't that. The thing I hit was a Spearow, and it looked pissed.

"Shit, a Spearow!" I trip on a rock as I back up.

Pikachu laughs again and gets the Spearow's attention. It must've thought he attacked, but he didn't. The Spearow started to fly at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged and used Thunderbolt as it flew off.

"Good hit!" I say as the Thunderbolt hits the Spearow.

The Spearow's flying starts to fail and it lands on the ground. I readied the Pokeball but before I threw it, the Pokemon called backup.

"earoww!" The Spearow cries out in a distressed tone.

Within 10 seconds we were completely surrounded by other Spearow. We were the center of attention.

"Heyyy, guys. We don't mean any trouble. Forgive and forget, yeah?" I say nervously.

The Spearow behind us fly past us and join the ones in front. I slowly back up and they go in to attack.

"Let's bail." I turned around to run.

Pikachu was already running along the path. I follow but I'm not as fast. I turn to see the Spearow right behind me.

"Shit…" I clench my teeth expecting to be attacked.

Instead of that, they all fly past me. I was confused, then realized they were after Pikachu. They get to him and start pecking nonstop. Pikachu stops where he was and falls to the ground.

"Why are you attacking him?! I threw the rock, attack me!" I punch the Spearow out of the way to get to Pikachu.

I pick up Pikachu and force myself through the crowd. I got pecked in the neck at least a dozen times as I run off.

"Pi-kachu, I'-m s-sorry…" I stutter with each hit to my body.

"Pika?" Pikachu says very weakly.

I try to run faster, but I'm still to slow. Thunder starts to roar around me.

"Oh no." I look up at the sky to see storm clouds moving in.

Rain starts to pour heavily, it slows the Spearow down a bit. After a minute of running, I hit a dead end on a cliff. There was a flowing river below me, I turn back to see the Spearow quickly approaching.

"Pikachu, hold your breath!" I jump into the river, gripping Pikachu tightly.

I was lucky that the river was deep, or I'd be a goner. The current was strong and kept pulling me under. I slid across the bottom of the river and cut my arm across a sharp rock. The pain made me lose my breath, but I managed to hold out.

"Ahh!" I gasped as I emerge from the calming waters.

I walk out of the river, Pikachu was luckily still breathing. I caught my breath and started walking while looking at Pikachu in my arms.

"You'll be ok, I'll make sure of it." I start to jog to find shelter.

I run until I see a familiar face. It's Marina, a friend from school and one of the four new trainers. She was taking shelter under a tree.

"Ashton!?" She says as I run to her.

"Shh! I need to take a breather."

"Is that Pikachu your starter? Cool, how di- … your arm!"

"I'll be fine, I just need to lay low."

"Here, I'll put this around your arm." She removes a blanket covering her bike and ties it around my wound.

As she finishes I notice the Spearow from a gap in the trees. They saw me and were coming fast.

"Shit they found us. I need your bike, sorry!" I place Pikachu in the basket and got on.

"Ok just don't… break it." I rode off before I heard the whole sentence.

The rain was getting heavier, and the Spearow were right on my tail. I ride for a while before losing balance, by tripping in a puddle.

"Wah!" I say as the bike falls forward over a ledge.s

"Pika-chu... ahh!" The bike falls from the ledge onto the back of my knee.

I kick the bike off with my other leg and slowly crawl to Pikachu. My leg hurt like hell, but I had to keep going.

"It's not ending like this. Not now!" I pick up Pikachu and start running on a limp.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." I say as I make my way forward. "If I… didn't force you to try, you wouldn't be suffering."

My leg gives out and I fall to the ground, letting go of Pikachu.

I place my hand on Pikachu and hear the oncoming Spearow.

"Fuck…" I pull out Pikachu's Pokeball.

I hold it in front of Pikachu as I attempt to get on my knees.

"Get in Pikachu… you'll be safe. I'll deal with the rest. Just please get in." I started to cry.

I turned to see that the Spearow found us. It wouldn't be too long before we're finished.

"Please…" I put the ball next to Pikachu and miraculously stood up.

I face the Spearow and accepted my fate. I turned my hat around and backed up in front of Pikachu.

"S-Spearow!" I stretched my arms out.

"My name, is Ashton Kathum from Pallet Town. You don't know me, but I'm going to be the greatest Pokemon master in the world! You caused us so much pain but no more. I won't be defeated so easily by some damn weaklings like you. Leave Pikachu alone, he has nothing to do with this. I'm responsible… hit me... WITH ALL YOU GOT!" I yell as I look at the sky angrily.

The Spearow dive in to attack me. I realized I wasn't going to be alright.

"_I'm going to die… my journey is ending before it started. Pikachu… please be safe._" My life was flashing before me. Before they hit, I clenched my teeth and eyes shut. I felt Pikachu leap on me and a surge of electricity in the air. A big explosion happened and I was knocked back onto the ground. I passed out for a while, but when I came to, the rain was letting up.

"Cough* What… happened." I attempt to sit up and failed.

I turn my head to see Pikachu staring at me. I thought about what could've happened and decided to believe he saved me.

"Did you...save me Pikachu?" I ask with a crying tone.

Pikachu nods and crawled to me. I sat up and cradled him as I try to process what happened. Suddenly a light green mist filled the area and all the cuts and scrapes on my body started glowing. After a moment, my wounds were healed. I took the blanket off my arm and the big cut was completely healed. Pikachu was healed too. I stood up and even my clothes were fixed and clean.

"What was that?" I examine my body.

I look at Pikachu and feel regret.

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault." I turn to walk away.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouts to me.

I look to see Pikachu holding my hat. I walk to get it and Pikachu jumps on my shoulder.

"Does this mean… you don't hate me?"

"Pi-ka-chu!" He responds happily and puts my hat for me.

"Skeeeeaaaah!" I hear a screech from the sky.

"What was… that…?" My eyes fill with a beautiful rainbow as a mysterious Pokemon flies above me in the clouds.

It glows with pride and glides across the rainbow. I never seen anything like it, time stood still. It felt like destiny to see it, as if I was supposed to be here. I pull out my Pokedex and aim it at the flying creature before it disappeared.

"_Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokemon. It is believed that those who are lucky enough to see Ho-Oh are granted eternal happiness."_

"Eternal happiness…" I look back up to see that Ho-Oh was gone.

I see something falling from the sky, it was a feather. It was shining like a rainbow. I hold out my hands and it lands in my palms.

"Wow…" I grabbed it by the quill and examined the colors.

Pikachu sniffs it and admires it also. We look at feather uninterrupted until Marina emerges from the trees.

"Ashton you're alright! I heard a big explosion about 10 minutes ago in this and remembered you drove off that way."

"That was us actually." I scratch the back of my head with embarrassment.

"Where's my bike actually? It should b- eh?!"

Marina notices her fried bike in the mud. I could tell she was mad, but she was never one to go off.

"I...hope you like bikes well done. Haha...ha…"

She starts to chuckle too, she must've found it funny. Marina walks over to me and places her hand on my shoulder.

"You're replacing that y'know." She says with a disturbing smile.

"S-sure! No problem!"

"You're both fixed up, and your arm is healed."

"I don't really know actually what the fuck just happened. It was all so fast." I say as I look at the feather.

"It must've been confusing. What did you see?"

I turn to the rainbow. "Something amazing…"


End file.
